


Body Moving Like A Snake

by Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is a sexy dancer aw yeah, F/M, Technically a mafia AU, The humans are a jazz quartet, Xeno, but that's not really all that important hurr, technically a songfic in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit/pseuds/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux watches her dance in a dingy bar, swells of jazz ringing in his ears, his heart in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voodoo

Smoke curled from the end of his cigarette, twisting sinuously in front of his face. He ignored the dirty look that his friend was shooting him as he took another drag, savoring the heat that blossomed in his mouth and lungs. 

The bar they sat in was dark and smoky, the only source of light filtering down from the dimly lit lamps that hung over every booth and cast a glow over the bar counter. Sollux liked it because it was dingy and private – fraternizing with strangers here was discouraged. He sprawled on his side of the booth, arm cast over the back of his seat. Karkat glowered across from him, his tight grip on his beer bottle causing his knuckles to whiten. 

A spotlight flickered on the small stage set into one corner, dragging his attention away from his companion. A tall human male swaggered into view, grasping the mic stand and twisting it about in order to adjust it, bringing up a finger to tap experimentally on the mic. 

“Salutations strangers and stragglers, bedraggled unwashed masses,” the blonde greeted quietly, lips pulled into a smirk. “Open your eyes and your ears for the moonlight murderess, the apocryphal adulteress, the ever suspicious mistress of the night.” 

A few more shapes drifted up onto stage to join him, all dressed in similarly dark clothing. They seemed to all group around the microphone, and Sollux wondered when this bar had decided that a barbershop quartet sounded like a good idea. Karkat seemed intrigued though, head tilted to one side. 

He noted that the blonde male that had been speaking had a heart pin on the lapel of his suit jacket. The other humans that crowded the microphone stand seemed to finish out the rest of the suites, a woman with long dark hair had a diamond shape embellishing a barrette, while a blonde with a bob cut wore a clubs pendant on a necklace. A second male had a large black spade printed on his white tie. 

The quartet started up a hum, two of them snapping their fingers in rhythm to the low bass beat that the dark haired male was laying down. Their voices swelled, and the young man with the heart pin leaned forward, the dim light reflecting off of his sunglasses. 

“One, two, three, look what you're doing to me with your voodoo,” he crooned. “I'm caught in a trance when you're dancing, baby, the way you do.” 

Sollux's eyes were dragged to the figure that emerged from behind the stage's dingy velvet curtain, tracing over her curling horns. The troll managed to walk _coyly_ , the sequins on her dress glittering and sparkling in the light. Her hips began to roll, shoulders dipping, and Sollux huffed a breath when he finally saw her face, eyes heavily lined and lashes curling darkly. Her lips were painted a sinfully dark red, plump and pulled into a mischievous grin. 

“Those devilish eyes, girl they blow my mind, and you're pouring me a glass of your blood red wine,” the male was singing. “There's no use trying to resist your wicked waaaaaysss.” 

The dancer twisted slowly, swaying in time with the quartet's voices. As she turned, Sollux's eyes flowed down her form, taking in the curvature of her frame and the way that she wiggled. 

“Girl your body's moving like a snake!” The main singer husked, the two women crooning, “With that voodooooo.” 

“No matter where I go I can't escape!” “From your voodoooooo.” 

Karkat snorted rudely, all too familiar with the way that Sollux licked his lips, utterly distracted. 

“Every night you're keeping me awake!” “With that vooodooooo.” 

Music filtered in through the stage's old speakers, sparking to life in order to provide the strains of trumpets. The dark haired human male slipped away from his fellows in order to hold a hand out to the dancing troll woman, pulling her flush to him and running a hand down her side. 

“I guess I can't refuse anything that you do with your voodoo.” 

As the pair danced, Sollux couldn't help the way that he followed the movements of the male's hands, intensely jealous of the way they rubbed and caressed. 

“She's a moonlight murderer to say the least, she's a killer,” The blonde cooed. “She will kill you for sure if you're near her,” the women fluted. 

“You want a midnight snack, but she'll give you a feast if you will her.” “She will give you a feast if you will her,” the diamond woman repeated, while the one with the clubs necklace affirmed, “She will kill you for sure, if you're near her.” 

The troll had been dipped, her back arching and one leg curling over her partner's hip, her hands trailing along his back. Her long hair touched the floor of the stage, a mass of dark curls.

“Her fingernails scratching all down your back, she could make a young man have a heart attack. Now there's no use trying to resist her wicked ways...” The main singer's face seemed to turn toward Sollux, though he had no idea of knowing if the male was actually looking at him or not. When the human smirked at him, though, he knew he'd been caught ogling. 

“Your halo's tossed out the window! And your wings thrown on the floor. You were acting so sweet 'til we were under the sheets, but no moooooooreeee.” 

Sollux grunted, feeling short of breath as he watched the pair dance and swirl on stage, undulating in time, gyrating and swirling. Jazzy music seeped out of the speakers at full blast now, buoying the singers' voices. 

The dancer's eyes scanned out over the bar as she pressed herself to her partner, shimmying her hips in a spray of sparkling light. She caught his gaze, and smiled, one smoky eyelid dropping in a lascivious wink. 

He fought the urge to wheeze, hissing in pain when his cigarette burnt his fingers, having dwindled down while he'd been distracted. Karkat snorted at him again. 

The song drew to a close, the music fading until it was just their hushed voices once again. The dancers parted, the human returning to his fellows, while the troll did one more slow roll of her hips, one sleeve of her blood red dress slipping down her shoulder. Sollux wanted to pull it down the rest of the way, maybe the entire dress while he was at it. 

The blonde leaned away from the microphone, shooting finger pistols out at the rest of the bar before ambling away, his cohorts trailing after him. The troll stepped daintily off the stage, making her way to the bar's counter and propping herself up on a stool. She shook her hair behind her shoulders, holding up one finger to request something from the barkeeper. 

“Since I _really_ don't want to see you coming in your pants, I'm going to go talk to those singers,” Karkat announced, sliding out of his seat. “If you don't at least go talk to her I'll give her your name myself. You're an embarrassment, but I'd rather you not be a disappointment, too.” 

“Fuck off,” Sollux rasped distractedly, waving his friend away. The troll turned on her stool and pinioned him with her eyes, seeming to chuckle quietly to herself before crooking a finger at him. He swore he could feel a pull in his chest, like he'd actually been summoned, but it could just be the fact that his bulge was nearly ripping itself from his body trying to leap across the room, with or without him. 

He rose from the table, heart in his throat.


	2. Two to Tango

He'd barely made it to the bar when she took hold of his hand, lifting her drink from the counter with a small crackle of psionics. He didn't even get to tell her his name, or ask for hers – she was already leading him away, through a door behind the stage that he'd never noticed, and into a small dressing room that was more of a glorified closet with illusions of grandeur. 

A clothing rack fit to bursting with dresses and other bits of fabric leaned against one wall. A large vanity predominated the room, and Sollux could see the shock written on his face in the mirror. She pressed him down onto the cushy vanity stool, chuckling when he stared up at her with wide eyes. 

A feathery boa tickled at the side of his face, and he decided that this dressing room was probably much too small for whatever he was about to get himself into. The door was only perhaps three feet away. 

She tossed back her drink, setting the empty glass on the vanity with a quiet clink before straddling his lap, reaching up to card her hands through his hair. 

“Aradia,” she breathed, and he watched the way her lips formed the name, transfixed by the way her fangs scraped against her lower lip when she grinned at him. 

“Sollux,” he managed, wondering if he was going to be having dreams of scarlet red lips for the rest of his life. 

“Charmed,” Aradia cooed, wriggling her hips about until she was comfortable. He reached out to take hold of the errant dress strap, sliding it back up onto her shoulder with fingers that shook. He cursed them. 

“I saw you watching me. The whole bar saw you watching me. You're not subtle.” Her fangy grin was still present. “I like that.” 

He nodded, stammered, “I liked your dancing.” 

She rolled her hips against him, laughing when he sighed. “I can tell.” 

Holy fucking hell. What was going on. These kinds of things just didn't happen to _him_. To Ampora, perhaps, or even Kanaya, but never to _him_. His hands curled around her hips, claws scratching at the sequined fabric of her shimmery dress. 

“Want to dance with me?” Aradia crooned. Her words had his insides squirming, knotting themselves up. One of her hands dropped from his hair in order to take hold of his loose tie, pulling him forward and into her. Her lips bore down on him, moving against his with a burning kind of warmth. 

He made to pull back, to catch his breath, but the hand still in his hair found one of his horns and curled around it, keeping him right where he was. He groaned into her pliant mouth, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her tight, the way she shifted in his lap enough to have his toes curling in his shoes. 

She managed to slide his suit jacket from his shoulders one handed, sliding her fingers down his chest to pop the buttons on his shirt. He grazed her lips with one of his fangs, and she sighed, opening her mouth with a giggle when he tongued at the pinprick of blood he'd managed to spill in apology. 

He shrugged out of his shirt, pulling away from her long enough to begin fumbling with his belt buckle. He knew that if he stopped to wonder, to think, that self-consciousness and doubt would come creeping up on him until he was consumed with it. Sollux refused to waste whatever opportunity this was, wasn't going to question it. 

He gasped when she nipped at his neck, shuddering against the hot slide of her tongue on his skin. She pressed his shoulders back against the wall, not seeming to care that she'd effectively shoved him into a rack of clothes. A glittery garter belt slithered down his arm and a string of pearls managed to loop itself around one of his horns when it fell, but Sollux couldn't be bothered to care, not when Aradia was divesting him of his trousers. 

He was peeling off his socks when she sat back enough to wriggle her way out of her dress, dumping it unceremoniously on the floor. She nimbly unclasped the lacy bra she wore, dangling it teasingly in front of his face before letting it fall as well. He lurched forward to take her breasts in hand, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses to the newly bared skin. She sighed sweetly, laughed, and stood for just long enough to wriggle out of her panties. 

Sollux opened his arms for her and she fell into them willingly, climbing back into his lap and grinding their sheathed bulges together, head rolling back in a whine as Sollux panted. 

He, unsurprisingly, was the first to unfurl, and he watched her gorgeous face, suddenly paralyzed with anxiety. She was going to hop right off of his thighs and slam the door to her dressing room shut in his face after she'd thrown him out for being a freak, he was _absolutely certain_ of it. 

Instead, Aradia appraised the twin curling bulges with intense interest, thick eyebrows drawn upward in approval. She took them in hand, giggling when one curled around her wrist and the other smacked wetly against her palm. 

“A pleasant surprise,” she murmured, then quirked a brow and said, “Takes two to tango though, mm?” 

It was a terrible pun, but also perhaps the most beautiful one that Sollux had ever heard in his life. When he glanced down he could see that she was _more_ than okay with the situation, their thighs smeared with the translucent red of her genetic material, her own bulge twisting with interest. 

It found the one that had taken Aradia's wrist prisoner, and Sollux heaved a shuddery groan when the two curled together, writhing slowly, sweetly. Aradia panted against his shoulder, rocking her hips unsteadily. 

A flash of genius struck him, and Sollux reached down to disentangle his right bulge from Aradia's hand, guiding it instead toward her nook. It squirmed upward and then in, and Aradia cried out, eyes nearly crossing from the overload. Sollux himself wasn't faring much better, though he managed to wrap an arm tightly around Aradia's waist, making a questioning noise when she nudged his thighs further apart. 

His head knocked back against the wall as he hissed, tears welling in his eyes when she managed to contort herself enough to slide a finger into his nook, his walls clenching around the digit. 

“Ar _adia_ ,” he whined, rewarded with his lips smothering his once more. She pumped into him, two fingers now, as she writhed on his lap, full of him and entangled with him, every breath she took rattling in her throat. Her entire body was covered in a rusty red flush, and she quivered, shivered, her thighs tensing. 

Sollux gave a sob when she cried out into his mouth, the rush of warmth that coated his thighs more than enough to clue him in that she'd come. Violently, for that matter, her limbs still shaking. He went tumbling after her not too much longer later, panting and shaking when she removed her fingers from his nook and wiped them lazily on the vanity stool beneath him. 

She didn't bother to move even after both of their bulges had retreated and resheathed, laying bonelessly against him like it was something she did every day. 

“Think I might ask you to dance again,” she murmured in his ear, smiling when he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=YH6KQZ8Uabg#t=29 
> 
> Voodoo, by Street Corner Symphony. 
> 
> Smut in second chapter, btw.


End file.
